La fille-animaux
by Eohwel
Summary: Ce soir allait se livrer la dernière bataille. Une poignée de mutants contre des dizaines de Sentinelles. Cela pouvait sembler couru d'avance, mais ils n'abandonnaient pas espoir. Ils avaient quelques atouts dans leur manche à ne pas négliger. Et ils ne devaient pas perdre. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. Attention, OC principal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : L'univers des X-Men ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à publier cette histoire. Laquelle m'appartient, par contre, c'est ma création, ainsi que le personnage de Anìr, la fille-animaux. L'idée m'est venue quelques temps après la sortie de « X-Men : Days of future past ». Je ne me souvenais plus du nom de de Bolivar Trask, je l'ai donc modifié, puis gardé. Je trouvais que « Ashbringer », « celui qui apporte les cendres », était approprié.

Je mélange allègrement comics (que je n'ai qu'à peine lus), films (depuis les premiers jusqu'aux derniers), le dessin animé « X-Men Evolution », et même la série animée qui l'a précédé, ne cherchez donc aucune fidélité à une référence particulière. Je prends l'univers global, les personnages, la perception que j'en ai en tous cas, et j'en fais un peu ce que je veux, ce qui est aussi le but des fanfictions. Bref, j'assume. Vous aimez, tant mieux. Vous n'aimez pas, tant pis pour vous, merci quand même d'avoir tenté l'aventure !

**Chapitre 1 : Que la fête commence.**

Ce soir allait se livrer la dernière bataille. Une poignée de mutants contre des dizaines de Sentinelles. Cela pouvait sembler couru d'avance, mais ils n'abandonnaient pas espoir. Ils avaient quelques atouts dans leur manche à ne pas négliger. Et ils ne devaient pas perdre. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. Un messager du futur les avait averti. L'avenir se jouerait ici, maintenant. Ils ne devaient pas perdre.

Ils s'alignèrent devant le X-Wing sous un grondement de tonnerre menaçant dans le ciel noir de nuages. Tous se préparaient, renforçaient leur esprit et leur volonté. C'est eux, ou nous. Pour le futur.

En descendant, une jeune fille svelte, Anìr, se transforma en ours, le plus grand, le plus massif, le plus terrifiant qu'elle pût imaginer. Elle se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et rugit aussi fort qu'elle le put, menaçant ses ennemis et encourageant ses alliés. L'esprit de l'Ours, l'esprit de la guerre, était avec elle. Ainsi que tous les esprits qui l'habitaient. Jamais elle n'avait senti une cohésion aussi forte entre eux tous. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi forte de leur soutien. La survie de la meute était en jeu.

Les Sentinelles émergèrent du bâtiment qui leur faisait face. Peu nombreuses, mais déjà beaucoup trop. Un vent souffla sur le terrain qui les séparait, et ce fut la fin.

Ils chargèrent, d'un côté comme de l'autre, humains contre machines, mutants contre acier. Le professeur Xavier surveillait le tout depuis le X-Wing et leur donnait des instructions par télépathie, tout le reste n'était que destruction.

Ils s'estimaient chanceux. Ces Sentinelles-là étaient les toutes premières jamais fabriquées, et bien que redoutables, elles étaient encore très faillibles. Celles décrites par le messager du futur faisaient tout simplement froid dans le dos. Mais ils avaient encore une chance de vaincre, une mince chance, et ils la saisiraient.

Sur le champ de bataille, tous rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour défaire l'ennemi. Ils gardaient tous un œil les uns sur les autres, assurant leurs arrières. Et ils se rendirent vite compte que celle d'entre eux qui développait le plus de moyens était Anìr, la fille-animaux. Ils l'avaient déjà vue prendre de très nombreuses formes auparavant, mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'elle était hantée par tant d'esprits, ni qu'elle pouvait les enchaîner aussi vite. Dès qu'elle rencontrait le moindre obstacle, elle changeait de forme en un clin d'œil. Ours bloqué, elle se transformait en une espèce volante, ou en petit mammifère, ou en insecte, esquivait l'adversaire, se faufilait dans son dos, et lui tombait sur le râble, ours, rhinocéros, gorille, tout ce qui pouvait faire des dégâts et annihiler l'ennemi. Elle usait aussi de ces formes pour foncer sur une Sentinelle menaçant un ami de trop près. Une fois qu'il avait repris ses esprits, elle repartait aussitôt détruire un ennemi esseulé ou aux prises avec un autre camarade.

Un moment après le début de la bataille, il y eut soudain un instant de vide suspendu dans le temps. Une dernière Sentinelle tomba au sol sous les griffes de Wolverine dans un craquement presque assourdissant dans le brusque silence. Les mutants se regardèrent, déconcertés, perplexes, reprenant leur souffle. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir gagné la bataille, pas déjà, pas sans perte ou gros dégât à déplorer, ce serait trop simple. Leur regard se tourna vers la plate-forme où se tenait Ashbringer, le créateur du programme Sentinelle. Même à cette distance, ils pouvaient voir le sourire qui déformait les traits du nain. Mauvais augure. Et pour cause.

Le double de Sentinelles apparut d'un hangar jusque là dissimulé à leur vue. Le désespoir déforma leurs traits. Ils en avaient bavé, mais ce qui s'annonçait était bien pire. Un rugissement phénoménal les fit tous sursauter. Redevenue ours, Anìr se tenait debout, face à l'ennemi, le défiant de tout son être, une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux se disputant à l'instinct de protection. On ne toucherait pas à sa meute, elle en faisait le serment.

Elle retomba à quatre pattes, et lorsque ses membres antérieurs touchèrent le sol, c'est un guépard qui chargea, et c'est un rhinocéros qui s'enfonça dans la première ligne qui se précipitait sur elle, sa force d'inertie décuplée par la vitesse acquise. Son exemple fut rapidement suivi, et la bataille recommença, plus féroce, plus désespérée.

Anìr puisait dans ses ressources d'imagination et de sauvagerie, repoussait ses limites aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, aussi loin que nécessaire. Si loin qu'elle encaissait les coups sans s'en soucier, sans même les sentir. Elle tiendrait bon jusqu'à ce que plus un ennemi ne soit debout, un point, c'est tout. Il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Et l'Ours était d'accord avec elle. Et tant qu'il la soutiendrait, les autres aussi, car la guerre était son domaine.

Elle ne sourcilla même pas quand ils commencèrent à jeter des grenades. Elle faisait confiance aux instincts animaux pour l'avertir et lui permettre d'esquiver. Mais rien ni personne n'est infaillible. Ces Sentinelles n'étaient pas dotées d'une intelligence artificielle suffisamment efficace pour la cibler elle en particulier à cause des gros dégâts qu'elle causait dans leurs rangs. Elles avaient donc dû être programmées pour la cibler en priorité.

Elle se démenait avec quatre d'entre elles, lorsqu'elles jetèrent toutes en même temps une grenade au sol, quasiment à ses pieds. Elle n'eut le temps de rien. À peine de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans de sales draps. Elle savait ce que c'était que de voler, mais elle découvrit ce que cela faisait sous sa forme d'ours, et ce n'était pas très agréable. La puissance de la déflagration avait détruit les machines et attiré l'attention des autres mutants, qui l'avaient aussi senti passer. Sous leurs yeux, Anìr alla rebondir au pied la falaise qui abritait la base ennemie, et retomba au sol, si violemment que des rochers haut placés s'en décrochèrent et lui tombèrent sur le museau. À moitié consciente, elle sembla observer sa mort approcher sans rien tenter pour y échapper. Les rochers tombèrent sur elle sans qu'elle n'ait pu bouger.

Un mouvement de protestation désespérée s'éleva chez ses confrères. Elle, si robuste, si forte, elle ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, non... Même le professeur Xavier, qui était sorti de son abri, espérant que la proximité du terrain lui permettrait d'être plus efficace et d'essayer d'autres façons d'aider ses élèves, resta abasourdi.

Sur la commande d'Ashbringer, les Sentinelles profitèrent de ce moment de désarroi pour renforcer leur avantage sur les mutants, qui commencèrent à ployer, un par un, détournant leur attention du tas de rochers sinistre.

Ainsi, ils ne virent pas un petit cafard se faufiler tant bien que mal entre les pierres, s'extirpant cahin-caha de sa prison. Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il observa ses amis se faire soumettre un part un, la rage montant en lui au fur et à mesure de sa contemplation. Il atteignit cependant un point de non-retour quand il aperçut, non loin du X-Wing, le professeur Xavier, étendu, le crâne en sang, apparemment inconscient, une Sentinelle près de lui, la grenade à la main.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le cafard amorça un bond, un guépard atterrit, et fonça de toute la vitesse de ses pattes endolories vers son mentor, le temps semblant suspendu. Lorsque le rhinocéros percuta la Sentinelle de plein fouet, elle avait déjà amorcé le jet de sa grenade, et la lâcha sous le choc. Emporté par son élan, le rhino se débarrassa des restes de machine accrochés à sa plus grande corne, fit demi-tour dans un dérapage extrêmement serré, et revint se coucher au-dessus du professeur, le dos tourné vers la grenade qu'il avait surveillé du coin de l'œil. Elle explosa à l'instant même où son corps toucha le sol en guise de protection.

Sa carapace blindée le protégea bien, même s'il savait que toutes ses autres formes ne seraient pas forcément épargnées. Mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Après quelques secondes d'hébétement, il se redressa, pour constater avec soulagement que le professeur, bien que toujours inconscient, n'avait pas pâti de la déflagration. Devenu gorille, aussi grand et noir qu'il le pouvait, il prit délicatement le mutant dans ses bras, le percha sur son épaule, et le ramena à l'abri dans le X-Wing. Une fois bien installé dans le siège du copilote, le gorille s'assura qu'il était bien en sécurité, et jeta un regard au-dehors. Un spectacle de désolation et de défaite frappa ses yeux, et une colère impuissante bien que vive ramena Anìr sous sa forme humaine.

Des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues, elle tomba assise en tailleur, cherchant une solution, un miracle, un coup du sort, n'importe quoi qui leur permettrait de renverser la balance. Il y en avait bien une mais... était-elle prête ?

Comme aucune autre issue ne se présenta à elle, elle plongea en méditation, cherchant à atteindre le recoin de son esprit l'endroit où _il_ se cachait. Quand elle l'eût trouvé, elle se présenta devant lui, humble et déterminée.

\- Je me demandais quand tu déciderais à venir..., gronda dans un soupir l'immense bête qui somnolait devant elle.

\- J'imagine que si j'étais venue te voir pour une raison futile, tu m'aurais rembarrée bien comme il faut.

\- En effet, fit-il d'un ton appréciateur et amusé. Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à franchir le pas ?

Elle retint un soupir. L'énerver maintenant serait mal venu.

\- Tu as beau dormir, je sais que tu observes tout, que tu retiens tout. Est-ce que le spectacle de ces dernières heures te semble acceptable ? Moi pas. Mais je ne suis pas assez forte pour changer les choses. Aucun de nous dehors ne l'est. Mais si tu acceptes de me prêter ta force, alors nous pourrons faire pencher la balance de notre côté, et donner aux nôtres un avenir sûr.

\- Et tout ça en un claquement de doigts ? Tu es bien optimiste, répondit-il, toujours amusé.

\- Je n'aurais jamais osé me présenter devant toi sans un plan, répliqua-t-elle en veillant à ne pas paraître insolente. J'en ai un qui te promet une démonstration de force sans commune mesure et une occasion d'entourlouper l'ennemi.

Les yeux de l'animal brillèrent.

\- Maintenant tu es digne de mon intérêt. Parle.


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : L'univers des X-Men ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à publier cette histoire. Laquelle m'appartient, par contre, c'est ma création, ainsi que le personnage de Anìr, la fille-animaux. L'idée m'est venue quelques temps après la sortie de « X-Men : Days of future past ». Je n'avais plus le nom de de Bolivar Trask, je l'ai donc modifié, puis gardé. Je trouvais que « Ashbringer », "celui qui apporte les cendres", était approprié

Je mélange allègrement comics (que je n'ai qu'à peine lus), films (depuis les premiers jusqu'aux derniers), le dessin animé « X-Men Evolution », et même la série animée qui l'a précédé, ne cherchez donc aucune fidélité à une référence particulière. Je prends l'univers global, les personnages, la perception que j'en ai en tous cas, et j'en fais un peu ce que je veux, ce qui est aussi le but des fanfictions. Bref, j'assume. Vous aimez, tant mieux. Vous n'aimez pas ce que j'en fais, tant pis pour vous, merci quand même d'avoir tenté l'aventure !

**Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée.**

Ashbringer contemplait le champ de bataille avec satisfaction. Ces mutants étaient parmi les plus revêches. Si eux pliaient, il n'aurait aucun mal à faire traquer et faire ployer ceux disséminés ici et là dans le monde. Et avec toutes les Sentinelles qu'il avait fait construire, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il perde. Ces dangers publics allaient être éradiqués une bonne fois pour toutes.

Un éclat clair attira son attention à l'extrémité nord. Fronçant les sourcils pour concentrer sa vue, il reconnut un aigle, volant droit dans sa direction. Son regard fila vers le tas de rochers en contrebas de la falaise, à l'ouest. Ce ne pouvait pas être la Fille-animaux, elle était une des plus dangereuses de son groupe, et elle n'était plus de ce monde, il s'en était assuré. Cet aigle ne pouvait donc pas être elle.

Sa perplexité augmenta quand il vit l'aigle profiter d'un vent ascendant pour venir se poser sur la balustrade, juste devant lui. Le nain recula, impressionné malgré lui par la majesté de l'animal, le plus grand et le plus altier qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Les gardes derrière lui se mirent immédiatement en joue, mais il leur fit signe de retenir leur feu. Il dut également retenir les trois Sentinelles qu'il avait constamment auprès de lui. Il était un patriote dans l'âme avant tout, un patriote qui attachait beaucoup d'attention aux détails et aux symboles. Et il avait beau avoir un mutant potentiellement très dangereux juste devant lui, il détestait l'idée de salir l'emblème de sa patrie, tout mutant que c'était.

Ledit aigle-mutant le regardait tergiverser avec un regard curieux, la tête penchée sur le côté, le fixant avec une telle intensité qu'Ashbringer se demanda s'il ne lisait pas dans ses pensées. Après une poignée de secondes si longues que le nain s'apprêtait à parler pour rompre ce silence tendu, l'aigle sauta de la balustrade, et c'est une femme qui atterrit sur le sol. Mais il y avait chez elle ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui rappelait énormément l'oiseau de proie... les yeux, leur couleur et leur forme ; la façon de tenir sa tête haute et fière ; la façon de tenir les bras contre son corps, légèrement arrondie, gardant le souvenir des ailes ; les plumes disséminées ici et là dans ses cheveux... cela suscita chez Ashbringer presque autant de fascination que de répugnance. Comme elle ne parlait toujours pas, le nain prit l'initiative.

\- Qu'êtes-vous donc enfin ?

\- Je suis Anìr, je suis habitée par l'esprit de l'Aigle, et j'ai un message pour toi.

\- Ah ? Et de la part de qui ?

\- De l'Aigle lui-même. Et il n'est pas très content de toi, Peter Ashbringer.

\- Tiens. Et pourquoi cela ?

\- L'Aigle est le guide. Il est celui qui prévoit et planifie, il est celui dont la vue si perçante voit jusque dans l'avenir et y trouve le meilleur chemin pour lui et ceux qui le suivent. Il est celui qui protège, par ses conseils et ses serres. Il est celui qui parle vrai et ne porte pas de jugement, il est celui qui épargne et n'exécute qu'en dernier recours. Il est celui qui conseille et qui met en garde. Et à travers moi il te met en garde, Peter Ashbringer. Le chemin que tu empruntes te mènera à la mort et à la destruction de toute chose. La guerre sans fin que tu as déclenchée laissera une plaie permanente sur le monde, que rien ni personne ne pourra guérir. Tu nous as tous mené à un point de non-retour, Peter Ashbringer. Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir porter ce destin du monde ?

\- Et quelle alternative me proposez-vous ? Quel autre choix ai-je ? Les mutants sont un danger pour l'humanité ! Vous allez veiller à notre extinction, même votre professeur l'affirme !

\- Toi et tes semblables, nous croyez-vous donc encore moins civilisés que les hommes du Néanderthal, Ashbringer ? Les humains disparaîtront comme les mutants sont apparus : dans la douceur et la discrétion. L'évolution est dans l'ordre des choses, et il n'y a pas besoin de tout brusquer. La plupart des mutants ont reçu la même éducation que tout autre humain, et ne souhaitent qu'une vie tranquille, loin de toute haine. Vous nous dites dangereux, mais qui ne l'est pas quand il est menacé ? Vous-mêmes, vous voulez tous nous tuer jusque parce que nous sommes différents, parce que nous avons un pouvoir que vous n'avez pas. Des milliers de mutants vivent autour de vous. Est-ce pour autant que vous les remarquez ? Qui selon vous déclenche les bagarres ? Les humains, qui ont peur et réagissent agressivement face à des gens qui ne leur veulent rien. Les mutants ne font que réagir...

\- Et attaquent les humains avec leurs pouvoirs !, la coupa Ashbringer. Comment pouvons-nous nous défendre face à ça, hein ?! Vous pouvez me le dire ?

\- Et si vous aviez la chance de pouvoir vous sortir d'une bagarre dont vous êtes la victime grâce à l'arme que vous portez à la ceinture ? Acculé, vous laisseriez-vous passer à tabac sans rien dire, sans rien faire ? C'est ce que mes confrères font, continua-t-elle face à l'absence de réponse. Il n'y a pas qu'une chasse aux sorcières bête et aveugle qui puisse résoudre la situation, vous savez ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez, alors ?, rétorqua le nain, las.

\- A quoi reconnaît-on la noblesse d'un dirigeant ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, passant du coq à l'âne sans autre forme de procès. Dans l'attitude, s'entend, pas celle du sang, nous savons tous deux qu'elle ne vaut rien.

\- Il doit être ferme mais juste, céda Ashbringer dans un soupir, après un instant de réflexion.

\- Presque. Il doit être magnanime. Il doit savoir retenir son bras, quand bien même il aurait son pire ennemi à sa merci. S'il n'est pas capable de pardon, s'il n'est pas capable de donner une deuxième chance, alors c'est un tyran.

\- Quel rapport avec tout ceci ?, s'impatienta le nain.

\- Vous-même en convenez, les mutants sont plus forts que les humains. Nous avons le pouvoir de vous dominer jusqu'à ce que vous vous éteigniez.

\- C'est bien là tout le problème !

\- Je vous propose un marché. Combien avez-vous de Sentinelles à votre disposition en tout ?

\- Deux cents, répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe.

Anìr pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire un peu moqueur, exactement de la même manière que l'aigle un peu plus tôt.

\- Cinq cents, corrigea l'homme, un peu bougon de s'être fait démasquer.

\- On approche du véritable chiffre, mais je m'en contenterai, fit-elle en redressant la tête. Elles sont toutes ici, je présume ? Formidable, commenta-t-elle lorsque son interlocuteur hochait la tête en affirmative. Je vous propose de toutes les activer, et de faire de moi leur seule et unique cible.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez en contrepartie ?, demanda Ashbringer, toujours plus perplexe.

\- Que vous deveniez mon génie, et que vous m'accordiez trois vœux. Aucun ne souhaitera votre mort, c'est tout ce que je puis promettre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez y perdre ? Vous avez plus de cinq cents Sentinelles, et je suis toute seule. Si je survis, vous me devrez trois vœux. Et si je meurs... eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ? Vous pourrez massacrer tous les mutants jusqu'au dernier et assurer la damnation de la terre entière. Alors, marché conclu ?, lança-t-elle en tendant sa main.

Ashbringer la considéra un moment, dubitatif.

\- Il y a un piège, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne vous lanceriez pas das un pari si risqué si vous n'aviez pas un atout dans la manche.

\- Je ne nie pas que vous aurez une petite surprise. Mais que craignez-vous ? Une seule mutante contre toutes vos Sentinelles ? Allons... où est le risque pour vous ?

Le nain hésita encore, puis serra finalement la main de son ennemie. Alors qu'elles se joignaient, des étincelles argentées les entourèrent, les masquant presque à leur vue. Ashbringer essaya de retirer la sienne dans une expression surprise et effrayée, mais Anìr la retint avec force. Un instant après, les étincelles disparurent, laissant voir, sur le dos de chaque main, un aigle, toutes serres dehors, tatoué avec un réalisme frappant. Le nain considéra le sien un instant, puis le tourna vers la mutante, un air colérique sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que ceci ? Vous n'en aviez rien dit ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!

\- Croyez-moi, je ne savais pas moi-même que cela se produirait, répondit-elle calmement, mais avec un sourire émerveillé devant ce prodige. Une facétie de l'Aigle. Je vous l'ai dit, il est celui qui parle vrai. Il me dit qu'il est aussi Lieur de Serment. Par ce signe, nous sommes engagés à tenir notre parole, quoi qu'il advienne. Si vous avez un soucis d'esthétisme, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous seuls serons capable de le voir, lorsque le besoin se fera sentir. J'imagine que vous aurez besoin d'un instant pour activer vos Sentinelles ?, poursuivit-elle sans plus prêter attention à son nouveau tatouage.

\- Pas grand-chose, mais oui, répliqua Ashbringer, mécontent mais résigné.

\- Formidable. Je retourne dehors. Elles sauront me trouver, j'imagine, fit-elle en se détournant avec un clin d'œil. N'oubliez pas. TOUTES vos Sentinelles. Je le saurais, et vous aussi, par le biais de l'Aigle.

Sur ces mots, elle se transforma en aigle et s'envola, piquant vers le sol sous le regard fermé du nain. Lorsqu'elle fut hors d'écoute, il se tourna vers ses gardes.

\- Que fait-on, monsieur ?, demanda l'un d'eux après un moment.

\- Je suis un homme de parole, sergent. Alors nous allons envoyer toutes nos Sentinelles sur cette arrogante petite demoiselle. J'espère juste qu'elles ne me l'abîmeront pas trop, conclut-il avec un sourire cruel tout en sortant de sa poche une télécommande ornée du sigle de son entreprise.

88888888

Anìr parcourut des yeux le champ de bataille, en-dessous d'elle, et finit par repérer celui qu'elle cherchait. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il s'était trouvé un abri pour reprendre son souffle. En l'approchant, elle lâcha un cri perçant pour l'avertir de son arrivée, et éviter de se faire embrocher. Elle reprit sa forme humaine en se posant devant lui, se cachant aussitôt à ses côtés.

\- Putain Anìr tu sors d'où !? On croyait que tu étais...

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, il faut plus que ça pour me tuer. Écoute, Logan, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux faire vraiment confiance.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai passé un marché avec Ashbringer. Il va lancer toutes ses Sentinelles contre moi. Vraiment toutes. Donc il ne sera pas autant protégé qu'avant. Je vous interdis formellement, à tous, de l'approcher à moins de cinq cents mètres. Personne ne touche un cheveu de sa tête, personne ne tente rien contre lui, c'est bien clair ? Si j'apprends qu'il a été manipulé, blessé, ne serait-ce qu'approché par l'un de vous, sous quelque forme que ce soit, vous allez m'entendre jusqu'aux calendes grecques, c'est pigé ?

\- Mais on devrait pas profiter de...

\- Non Logan ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est capital qu'il reste en vie, et sous aucune influence ! Sinon on est foutus ! Restez loin de lui, profitez de la bataille pour vous rassembler et vous protéger, et tout se passera bien. Je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Mais, et toi... Toutes les Sentinelles, t'es sérieuse ?

\- Je peux compter sur toi ?, supplia-t-elle d'un ton plus pressant.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis il finit par hocher la tête, gravement. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, et s'envola sous la forme d'un corbeau. Logan la regarda s'éloigner, soucieux, puis se décida à bouger et guetter le moment où il pourrait rassembler ses troupes.

88888888

Là-haut, dans le ciel, Anìr volait aussi haut, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, appelant son nouvel allié par la pensée. Un sentiment d'excitation et de peur montait en elle. Pourvu que ça marche. Pourvu que la collaboration se passe bien. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas trop présumé du nombre de Sentinelles. Pourvu que son nouvel allié soit aussi invincible que ce qu'il semblait. Pourvu que...

Un vent mental d'apaisement souffla soudain dans son esprit. « Calme-toi petite, tout va bien se passer ». La voix profonde et rocailleuse ne laissa pas le temps à la mutante de se remettre de sa surprise, et prit les choses en main.

Brièvement rassurée, Anìr sentit monter des symptômes qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, bien qu'elle ne les eût pas expérimentés depuis un moment. La sensation des os qui se brisent, des muscles, des ligaments, des articulations, des membres qui se disloquent, se tordent pour grandir, rapetisser, changer de forme, disparaître ou apparaître, la sensation que tout son corps ne lui appartient plus et devient autre, devient la possession d'un autre... elle n'avait rien oublié de tout cela, et pourtant le ré-expérimentait à chaque fois. Un rugissement puissant, inconnu de ce monde, résonna dans le ciel. L'animal souffrait avec elle. Ils souffraient tous les deux. Toujours, lors de la première transformation. Ils souffraient ensemble, pour forger de façon indéfectible leur nouvelle alliance, leur nouvelle amitié. Cela avait toujours été, et cela serait toujours.

L'esprit d'Anìr prit possession de son nouveau corps, acquérant rapidement son fonctionnement, l'esprit animal mêlé au sien, présent avec elle aux commandes de leurs actions. Un vent d'exaltation regonfla son cœur de courage alors qu'elle se rendait compte que son pari n'était pas aussi fou qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Les capacités de son nouvel allié dépassaient de loin ses espérances, et, s'il ne fallait pas se jeter dans le combat sans réfléchir, la victoire était accessible. Elle sentit son compagnon sourire, amusé, au soulagement et à la confiance renouvelée qui débordaient à travers leur lien mental, avant qu'il ne reprenne la direction des opérations. Elle le laissa aisément faire, se fiant à son savoir et à son expérience. Ensemble, ils fendirent l'air, se dissimulant dans les nuages, cherchant le courant aérien qui leur permettrait de frapper au moment opportun.

La chasse était ouverte.


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : L'univers des X-Men ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à publier cette histoire. Laquelle m'appartient, par contre, c'est ma création, ainsi que le personnage de Anìr, la fille-animaux. L'idée m'est venue quelques temps après la sortie de « X-Men : Days of future past ». Je n'avais plus le nom de de Bolivar Trask, je l'ai donc modifié, puis gardé. Je trouvais que « Ashbringer », "celui qui apporte les cendres", était approprié.

Je mélange allègrement comics (que je n'ai qu'à peine lus), films (depuis les premiers jusqu'aux derniers), le dessin animé « X-Men Evolution », et même la série animée qui l'a précédé, ne cherchez donc aucune fidélité à une référence particulière. Je prends l'univers global, les personnages, la perception que j'en ai en tous cas, et j'en fais un peu ce que je veux, ce qui est aussi le but des fanfictions. Bref, j'assume. Vous aimez, tant mieux. Vous n'aimez pas ce que j'en fais, tant pis pour vous, merci quand même d'avoir tenté l'aventure !

**Chapitre 3 : Feu et destruction.**

Peter Ashbringer regardait, satisfait, son armée de Sentinelles s'envoler, en rangs d'oignons bien ordonnés, vers une victoire écrasante. Satisfait, et pourtant un rien inquiet. Son esprit rationnel flairait le piège, même s'il n'arrivait pas à discerner lequel. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua les autres mutants se regrouper. L'idée de saisir l'occasion pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé l'effleura, mais il reçu alors l'équivalent d'une gifle mentale alors même que sa main droite, où trônait maintenant cet horrible tatouage, le brûla vivement. Ces avertissements de l'Aigle, comme disait cette peste, suffirent à le dissuader. Bah. Qu'ils soufflent et pansent leurs plaies pendant qu'ils le pouvaient, leur heure viendrait bien assez tôt.

Ashbringer fouillait les nuages des yeux, impatient de voir le combat se livrer, et se finir dans le même mouvement. Bien alignés dans le ciel, ses soldats de métal attendaient l'arrivée de leur cible. Leur inhumanité leur permit de ne pas broncher lorsqu'un rugissement puissant, inconnu de ce monde, résonna longuement dans le ciel. Le nain et ses subalternes, quant à eux, sursautèrent violemment, surpris, et inquiets, sinon effrayés. Ce bruit ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient, mais laissait présager une bête immense. Immense et inconnue. Qui semblait souffrir. La douleur rend dangereux. Les humains en avaient conscience, mais pas les Sentinelles, pour qui cela sembla être le signal pour lancer l'assaut.

D'un seul mouvement, elles s'élancèrent, plus haut dans le ciel, jusqu'à disparaître dans la couche de nuages la plus basse. Ashbringer s'approcha et se cramponna la rambarde de son promontoire, cherchant à percer de son regard cet obstacle, avide de savoir ce qui se déroulait là-haut. Ce fut son ouïe qui le renseigna en premier. S'il ne savait pas cela impossible, il aurait cru qu'un énorme camion avait percuté ses Sentinelles. Les camions ont beau ne pas voler, il n'en resta pas moins qu'une dizaine de ses robots apparurent bientôt, en chute libre, parfaitement inanimés, et allèrent s'écraser bruyamment sur le sol, l'écho de l'impact se réverbérant dans la cuvette rocheuse. Stupéfait, le nain s'empara d'une paire de jumelles, qu'il avait à portée de main, et releva les yeux vers le ciel, son assurance s'effritant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien hanter les nuages ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être suffisamment dangereux là-haut pour faire autant de dégâts en si peu de temps ?

Les questions se répétèrent et s'accumulèrent alors que des bruits semblables se multipliaient, et que les Sentinelles continuaient à tomber. Et toujours aucun indice sur ce qui pouvait se passer là-haut !

Soudain, une vive lumière illumina le ciel, brève comme l'éclair. Si brève que personne ne réussit à analyser l'image qui s'était imprimée sur leur rétine, ombre chinoise derrière l'écran des nuages. L'éclatante lueur revint, plus durablement, et cette fois-ci, ce fut leur cerveau rationnel qui refusa la conclusion qui se présentait à eux. Ashbringer fut le premier à devoir se rendre à l'évidence. L'état des Sentinelles tombantes ne laissait pas de place à la dénégation.

Elles étaient toutes fondues, à des degrés divers. Rien n'était censé pouvoir accomplir cela, rien ! Il s'était assuré de faire créer les meilleurs alliages à bien des égards, dont celui-là ! Il aurait fallu une température de plusieurs milliers de degrés pour parvenir à ce résultat ! Ça, ou un sacré coup de malchance. Quelque chose dépassant l'entendement. Quelque chose dépassant les limites du concevable. Une improbabilité monstrueuse. Mais Ashbringer devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Sans aucun doute possible, un PUTAIN de DRAGON rentrait dans toutes ces catégories sans même sourciller.

Se reprenant enfin, le nain se résigna à utiliser une botte secrète qu'il avait espéré ne pas avoir à utiliser. Encore en phase de test, son succès n'était pas garanti. Mais il n'avait plus d'autre choix, c'était son va-tout.

88888888

Courant approprié trouvé. Juste au moment où les Sentinelles perçaient la première couche de nuages. La fête pouvait enfin commencer. Frôlant la première ligne, le dragon et Anìr en fauchèrent une dizaine. Un bout d'aile qui traînait. Un demi-tour plus tard, et la fille-animaux laissa son compagnon lui montrer l'art de se battre dans les airs. Même lorsque les robots, non dépourvus de sens tactique, les encerclèrent, quelques coups de queues suffirent à éclaircir leurs rangs. L'exaltation naquit en Anìr devant tant de facilité, avant de connaître un rapide revers.

Bien que surpuissant, le dragon était seul face à plus de cinq cents Sentinelles. Leur nombre jouait largement en leur faveur. Mais avant que la fille-animaux n'ait pu transmettre son inquiétude, son allié cracha son feu légendaire. Ayant fusionné avec le dragon, ce n'est qu'en voyant l'état des robots, et la rapidité de leur transformation qu'elle eut une idée de la fournaise qu'ils produisaient. Sa confiance renouvelée, elle se laissa aller, et essaya de rejoindre son allié dans ses mouvements, pour les comprendre, les acquérir, les anticiper, les faire siens.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se familiariser à cette nouvelle forme de combat, il y eut un changement parmi les Sentinelles. Les ampoules qui leur servait d'yeux passèrent du blanc au rouge, et leur agressivité s'accrut considérablement. Si elle s'en inquiéta, le dragon s'en réjouit. Le défi se révélait enfin à la hauteur de la promesse de son alliée. Il rugit de joie, et se lança véritablement dans la bataille, laissant Anìr ébahie et admirative. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un être aussi imposant pouvait être aussi agile et gracieux. Elle s'appliqua alors à continuer à apprendre, rendue humble par tout ce à quoi le dragon lui laissait accès.

Dans le feu du combat, peu leur importa qu'ils descendissent en-dessous des nuages, entraînant avec eux le nombre décroissant de Sentinelles, offrant à leurs amis aussi bien qu'à leurs ennemis le spectacle de cette puissance mythique et inconcevable. Ni les uns, ni les autres n'eurent à aucun moment l'impression que le dragon était en difficulté. Et pourtant, Anìr le sentait, s'il était ravi de pouvoir se défouler ainsi, son allié commençait à en baver. Ses réflexes se faisaient un rien moins vifs, suffisamment pour que les robots réussissent de plus en plus à l'atteindre. Pas que ça ait de grandes conséquences, ses écailles le protégeaient de tout, sauf d'un autre dragon. Mais les impacts n'en étaient pas moins douloureux, la douleur n'en était pas moins épuisante. L'armée se clairsemait de plus en plus, et le souffle du dragon se faisait plus laborieux au même rythme.

Un choc le surprit à la base de sa tête, le faisant basculer vers l'avant. Ce n'est que parce qu'elle habitait le corps activement qu'Anìr, dans un réflexe d'art martial purement humain, initia une roulade. Ce qui eut pour conséquence involontaire de pulvériser l'impudent robot d'un violent coup de queue. Si les spectateurs au sol n'y virent que du feu, ce fut tout qu'il fallait pour décider le dragon d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Prenant une immense inspiration, il cracha son feu le plus brûlant, vrillant sur lui-même, agitant la tête dans tous les sens, signant l'arrêt de mort de la majorité des Sentinelles restantes. Le plus brûlant, et donc le plus brillant, si brillant qu'humains et mutants durent détourner le regard pour ne pas être durablement aveuglés. Lorsque le cataclysme se termina, ils durent attendre que leurs yeux se réhabituent à la pénombre. Leur attente fut ponctuée du bruit des derniers robots fondus s'écrasant sur le sol. Quelques chocs résonnèrent dans le ciel, attestant de la fin des rares et éphémères survivants de cet enfer draconique, qui rejoignirent leurs camarades hors d'usage.

Quand tous purent de nouveau discerner leur environnement, leur regard se porta aussitôt au ciel, où le dragon battait de ses gigantesques ailes, sur place, contemplant son œuvre. Il tourna enfin son regard vers la falaise où était perché Peter Ashbringer, avant de s'y diriger.

Voyant s'approcher ce mastodonte, le nain recula, à la fois terrifié et fasciné. Il se demanda vaguement comment un tel géant pourrait tenir sur son promontoire pas si petit que ça, mais tout de même dérisoire face à un tel monstre.

Contre toute attente, la taille du dragon diminua au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait et, lorsqu'il se posa sur la balustrade, il n'était pas plus gros qu'un tigre. Avec des ailes, qu'il replia contre son corps. Ce qui ne le rendit pas moins imposant. Il n'eut qu'à dévoiler ses crocs d'un grondement pour faire lâcher leurs armes aux rares gardes qui avaient eu l'idée de les tourner contre lui. Son regard se posa alors sur leur chef, qui en fut déstabilisé. Ces yeux étaient humains, les mêmes que ceux de la fille-aigle avec qui il avait passé l'accord. La tête était inclinée sur le côté, exactement de la même façon. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la gueule, ce ne fut pas un grognement inarticulé qui en sortit, mais la même voix.

\- Nous avions conclu un marché, Peter Ashbringer. Nous nous sommes affrontés selon les termes convenus, il est temps maintenant de régler ton dû.

Le nain mit un instant avant de se ressaisir.

\- J'ai passé un accord avec la fille-aigle ! Pas avec une créature qui n'existe pas !

\- Tes Sentinelles ont trouvé que j'étais bien réelle, ricana la fille-dragon, avant de montrer le dos de sa patte droite, où transparaissait, dans les écailles, l'image d'un aigle, toutes serres dehors. L'Aigle est Lieur de Serments, et s'il me prêtait son apparence lorsque nous avons passé notre accord, il n'a pas lié seulement ma forme du moment, il m'a liée, moi, Anìr, la fille-animaux, et toutes mes formes, à toi, Peter Ashbringer. La présence de la marque de l'Aigle en atteste. J'ai tenu ma part du marché, il est temps que tu respectes la tienne.

Le nain se renfrogna. La fille-animaux avait juste promis de ne pas menacer sa vie. Mais il était de ceux qui savent que la mort n'est pas toujours le plus terrible des châtiments.

\- Et que se passera-t-il si je refuse ?, tenta-t-il.

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une sensation de brûlure embrasa sa main droite, lui faisant la ramener vivement contre son torse dans la surprise, en un essai vain d'apaiser la douleur.

\- Ok ok ok ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Je tiendrai parole !, éructa-t-il.

À son grand soulagement, ces paroles réussirent là où son réflexe avait échoué. Il se redressa, pour constater que la fille-dragon le regardait tranquillement, sans animosité.

\- Je vous écoute, soupira Ashbringer.

\- Pour mon premier vœu, je veux que tu renonces, maintenant et à jamais, au projet Sentinelle. Tu détruiras toute donnée existant à ce sujet. Tu ne feras plus de recherches à ce sujet. Qu'il ne reste pas la moindre trace, nulle part, de ce projet. En faisant cela, tu t'engages à ne plus chercher à nuire sciemment à un mutant. Jamais. De quelque façon que ce soit. Ni à encourager l'hostilité entre humains et mutants.

Le nain ne put retenir une grimace. Il s'y attendait, mais il n'en était pas moins furieux.

\- Et tous les gens qui travaillent pour moi ? Tous ces scientifiques, ces chercheurs, ces soldats, ils ont une famille à nourrir, je ne peux pas les laisser en plan comme ça !, s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Ton inquiétude pour eux est honorable, même si elle n'est qu'un prétexte, concéda Anìr. Nous t'aiderons à reconstruire une entreprise de ton choix pour maintenir l'équilibre. Nous veillerons cependant à ce qu'elle ne nuise à personne. Ceci est non-négociable.

Ashbringer baissa la tête. Il s'y attendait aussi, mais ne pouvait pas lutter. Il avait prêté serment, et cette détestable marque l'obligerait à s'y tenir.

\- Très bien, c'est d'accord. Et la suite ?

\- Pour mon deuxième vœu, tu réuniras toutes les personnes au courant de ce projet, des plus gros actionnaires à la plus simple femme de ménage. Tu les réuniras, et nous leur effacerons la mémoire, afin que nulle trace de ton projet ne subsiste, nulle part.

\- Tous en même temps ?!, se récria le nain, horrifié à l'idée de mélanger ses actionnaires à la femme de ménage dans une même réunion.

\- Ou en plusieurs sessions, en fonction de ton efficacité, balaya négligemment la fille-dragon. L'un ou l'autre ne fait pas grande différence.

Ashbringer était ulcéré. Cette mijaurée avait le culot d'insulter sa compétence avec un dédain insolent ! Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher d'être ébahi. Elle laissait également entendre qu'effacer la mémoire de centaines de gens d'un coup n'était rien pour ceux de son espèce. Se rendait-elle vraiment compte de tous les employés que son entreprise avait à son actif ? Ou bluffait-elle ?

Décidant que ce point avait peu d'importance, il acquiesça de la tête, et enchaîna :

\- Et le troisième vœu ?

\- Celui-là, je le garde en réserve, répondit-elle simplement non sans une touche d'amusement. Un jour, je reviendrai te voir, Peter Ashbringer, et je ferai valoir cette dernière faveur que tu me dois. Peu importe le jour, peu importe l'heure, l'Aigle viendra se rappeler à ton bon souvenir.

\- Et si je meurs avant ?, soupira le nain.

\- Alors, tu auras été chanceux. Il se peut effectivement que je n'aie jamais besoin de te faire respecter ton serment. Le Destin te fera peut-être cette faveur.

Ashbringer se passa une main sur le visage. Le Destin ? Et puis quoi encore ? Juste une épée de Damoclès, qui le suivrait tout au long de sa vie ! Voilà sa véritable punition !

Mais la fille-dragon ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'apitoyer davantage.

\- Il est temps de nous séparer, Peter Ashbringer. Je te laisse quatre jours pour exaucer mon premier vœu. Passé ce délai, je viendrai toquer à ta porte, et te faire respecter le second. La marque de l'Aigle ne te laissera pas l'oublier, annonça-t-elle d'un ton sentencieux.

Le nain ne répondit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre, et la regarda prendre son envol, prendre une taille plus imposante dans les airs, avant d'atterrir près de ses congénères. Il soupira de nouveau. Il avait joué, il avait perdu. La défaite n'en était pas moins amère. L'accomplissement de ces stupides vœux allait être une tâche de titan ! Et la suite ? Renoncer à ses convictions ? Car c'était ce qu'impliquait le premier vœu. Quoique, cela impliquait également qu'il recevrait de l'aide pour reconstruire. Il y aurait quelque chose à creuser de ce côté-là. Marque de l'Aigle ou pas.

88888888

Lorsqu'Anìr se posa près du X-Wing, elle fut heureuse d'avoir quatre pattes, qui lui assuraient un meilleur équilibre. Elle avait repris la direction des opérations, travaillant de concert avec le dragon pour manœuvrer correctement. Ses amis s'approchèrent, plus ou moins craintivement. Sans surprise, Logan s'avança nonchalamment, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Et ben alors gamine ? Tu nous avais caché que tu faisais dans le mythologique !

\- Je n'étais pas sûre d'en être capable, répondit-elle simplement. Comment allez-vous, tous ? Tout le monde est là ? Tout le monde s'en est sorti ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Ouais ouais, on est là, on est tous vivants. Un vrai miracle. Il y en a plusieurs qui sont assez amochés, mais ils s'en sortiront. Et toi, comment tu t'en sors ? Les premières transformations sont jamais faciles, je crois ?

\- Et le professeur ? Comment va-t-il ?, l'ignora-t-elle involontairement.

\- Il va bien. Une sale égratignure à la tête, rien de bien méchant. Mais tu évites la question gamine, reprocha-t-il.

\- Ça va aller, esquiva-t-elle.

\- C'est ça, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre en tutu rose, se moqua-t-il.

\- Il faut que ça aille, répliqua-t-elle fermement. L'attitude que tu adoptes avant et après un combat est aussi importante que le combat en lui-même. Si tu perds la face après un combat, même après l'avoir gagné, c'est comme si tu le perdais. Si tout le monde est dans le X-Wing, décollez, direction l'école. Je vous accompagnerai en volant.

\- T'es sûre que t'es en état gamine ?, insista Logan, conscient des tremblements qui agitaient le corps du dragon.

\- Il le faudra bien. Au besoin, dès que nous serons hors de vue et que le terrain s'y prêtera, on se posera, et je vous rejoindrai à l'intérieur. Maintenant, embarquez, qu'on lève enfin le camp !, intima-t-elle.

Wolverine ne chercha pas à discuter davantage avec un dragon dans la gueule duquel il aurait pu rentrer trois fois sans peine, et donna le signal du départ. Le temps que les derniers préparatifs se fassent, Anìr sentit une bise lui effleurer l'esprit.

« Tu as pris de grands risques, Anìr. »

« Professeur ! Vous allez bien ? » s'enthousiasma la fille-animaux.

« Elle a pris de grands risques pour tous vous sauver, et elle a réussi avec brio. Sans elle, vous ne seriez plus. Mesurez votre langage, liseur d'esprit » gronda l'esprit du dragon.

« J'en ai bien conscience, maître dragon », reconnut le professeur Xavier. « J'exprimais juste mon inquiétude pour une de mes protégées. »

« Je ne suis pas un maître, liseur d'esprit. Et si Anìr apprécie votre sollicitude, il n'est pas encore temps de discuter de cette bataille. Nous devons d'abord rentrer, sains et saufs, et terminer notre fusion. Seulement après, je vous rendrai les rênes de sa protection. »

« Très bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi », acquiesça solennellement Xavier.

La fin de cette conversation vit celle des préparatifs et, sans un regard en arrière, dragon et machine s'élancèrent dans les cieux pour, enfin, rejoindre leur antre, épuisés, mais victorieux.

La fille-animaux était restée muette pendant le reste de la discussion, reconnaissant sans peine qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place, et très touchée par la sollicitude que son mentor et son nouvel allié avaient montré à son égard. Ces seuls mots, cette seule gentillesse, cette seule attention étaient la meilleure récompense aux efforts fournis dans l'affrontement.

Toute à ses pensées de gratitude, Anìr ne prêta pas grande attention au début du chemin du retour, jusqu'à ce que le dragon commence à vaciller dangereusement dans le ciel. Réalisant son inattention, elle joignit sa concentration à celle de son compagnon pour leur permettre d'atteindre leur destination en un seul morceau. D'une pensée, ils congédièrent les inquiétudes du professeur. Ils devaient voler jusqu'au bout, pour finaliser leur lien. Repousser les limites de l'épuisement ensemble pour creuser leur communion.

Malgré sa volonté, la fille-animaux fut soulagée de voir se profiler le toit de l'école dans le jour levant. Traître, ce soulagement lui fit relâcher son attention, et déséquilibrant leur vol. Le dragon jura, déstabilisé lui aussi. Ils réussirent à reprendre suffisamment pieds pour que l'atterrissage ne soit pas une catastrophe totale. L'un comme l'autre aurait apprécié de se poser gracieusement dans le parc, en douceur, sur leurs quatre pattes, comme il se devait. Au lieu de cela, le dragon sembla trébucher au moment de prendre ses appuis, et s'affala dans une glissade à peine contrôlée, effrayant les quelques mutants encore valides qui se précipitaient à leur rencontre depuis le X-Wing, posé non loin de là.

Exténués, leurs limites atteintes, le dragon aussi bien qu'Anìr durent lutter pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Le souffle entre halètements pénibles et grognements douloureux, ils devaient reprendre forme humaine. Saisis de spasmes, les ailes convulsant, la queue fouettant l'air, la tête se jetant par à-coups dans n'importe quel sens, la tâche semblait insurmontable. Des élèves essayèrent de s'approcher, dans l'espoir d'apporter une forme d'aide, mais un cri mental les arrêta tous sur place.

« NON ! Ils doivent finir de compléter leur lien, et ils doivent le faire seuls ! Reculez ! En l'état, ils sont beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous ! »

Ils se plièrent tous à l'avertissement du professeur Xavier, et durent se contenter d'observer le calvaire de leur amie. Ses râles d'agonie augmentaient en fréquence et en intensité, leur vrillant les tripes, minant leur inquiétude.

De leur côté, ni Anìr, ni le dragon n'avaient conscience de tout cela. L'un comme l'autre avaient tiré une immense joie de cette expérience. La première, pour avoir rencontré un nouvel allié, puissant et dangereux, source de déférence, protecteur et ami. Le second, pour avoir enfin découvert la liberté dont les autres esprits parlaient, pour être enfin sorti du carcan de l'esprit, pour avoir enfin pu voler de ses propres ailes, même s'il partageait les commandes, expérience moins désagréable que ce qu'il aurait pu croire, avec une petite qui en valait la peine. L'un comme l'autre avaient du mal à dire au revoir à cette expérience. L'un comme l'autre n'en avaient plus la force. Et pourtant, ils devaient la trouver. S'ils perdaient conscience lors de cette première transformation, il n'y en aurait pas d'autres. Pour personne. Pour aucun esprit. Du tout.

La pensée de leurs camarades leur donna le sursaut de conscience nécessaire, dernier sursaut de fierté, pour en finir. Dans un rugissement de détermination et de douleur, ils initièrent tous les deux la réversion de leur métamorphose.

Ils sentirent les symptômes qu'ils reconnurent avec soulagement. La sensation des os qui se brisent, des muscles, des ligaments, des articulations, des membres qui se disloquent, se tordent pour grandir, rapetisser, changer de forme, disparaître ou apparaître, la sensation que tout un corps ne lui appartient plus et devient autre, devient la possession d'un autre... Ils souffraient tous les deux. Toujours, lors de la première transformation. Ils souffraient ensemble, pour forger de façon indéfectible leur nouvelle alliance, leur nouvelle amitié. Cela avait toujours été, et cela serait toujours.

Sous les yeux des élèves de l'école Xavier, le corps draconique devint lentement humain, sans à-coups, jusqu'à ne plus laisser que la silhouette d'Anìr, qui s'effondra aussitôt alors que les premiers rayons du soleil frappaient le sol du parc.

Logan ne perdit pas de temps à courir jusqu'à elle. Le dragon avait été immense, ils étaient loin de la gamine. Du regard, il chercha, et trouva le jeune Kurt, encore au pied du X-Wing. En trois bonds, il fut à ses côtés, lui empoigna l'épaule, et lui intima :

\- Auprès d'elle, maintenant !

Kurt ne réfléchit pas, saisissant immédiatement où Wolverine voulait en venir. Il les téléporta au chevet de la fille-animaux. Logan la ramassa délicatement dans ses bras, et à peine s'était-il redressé qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dan l'infirmerie. Un aller-retour plus tard, le professeur Xavier les avait rejoint.

La guerre était finie. Le temps de la guérison, long et difficile, était venu.

FIN.


End file.
